Gina Montana
Gina Montana is the younger sister of the protagonist, Tony Montana, and minor character in the film Scarface. Although she was a minor character in the film, she attempted to kill her brother Tony by walking into his office and shooting a gun at him. She was portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio. History Gina was born in Cuba, on December 15, 1960, and was one of two family members Tony had living in Miami. Gina lives with her mother and takes good care of her and takes kindly to her brother, unlike her mother as she accuses Tony of being a crook as they had lived in Cuba. One time when was visiting Gina and his mother, Gina becomes excited to see him and warmly welcomes him into her house. Tony tries to be courteus and polite to his mother as he tries to offer her money to appreciate him, but his mother rejects the money and kicks him out, so Tony gives it to Gina instead. He suggests Gina to spend the money on partying and fashion shopping as he calls her a good girl who works hard and loves her family. Gina takes Tony's advice as she went shopping to buy herself a black dress, and then went partying to a night club called the Babylon club, where she finds herself a date there. Tony, who was also at the nightclub, notices Gina dancing with the man and was outraged by it, as he recognized the man to be a rival member of his boss, Frank Lopez. Gina and her date goes into the men's restroom with Tony and his friend Manny following them. Once Tony enters, he opens a bathroom stall door to reveal Gina about to have sex with the man. Tony makes Gina break up with the man, but Gina yells at Tony that he can’t tell her what to do, annoying Tony and making him slap her towards the ground. His friend Manny then goes over to Gina and tries to help her up. Gina falls in love with Manny after seeing him and the two were married. As Tony heard about this from his mother, he goes over to their house and kills Manny in front of Gina, shocking her. Gina rushes over to her husband’s dead body and weeps. Later, Gina enters Tony’s office with a gun and starts to shoot Tony with, telling him that she’s all his and forcing to rape him, until one of Sosa’s men appeared right in front of her and shot at her reapeatedly. Tony pushed Gina’s killer into a pool and shot him with the gun he killed Gina with. Tony then went over to his dead sister’s body, telling her that he loves her and will be joining her soon after he had a gun war with Sosa’s men all by himself and then was killed by the Skull who sneaked up behind him. Gallery Video Scarface Tony Montana Slaps Gina Category:Female Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful